Phil (groundhog)
This article is about the groundhog. You may be looking for the raccoon. Phil is a male groundhog in Zootopia: Crime Files. He appears in Case 11, where the repeated robberies of his pawn shop are under investigation. Physical Appearance Phil is a stout groundhog with brown fur and beady, black eyes. He has a black nose, whiskers, and buckteeth. His outfit consists of a yellow t-shirt and navy blue overalls. Role in the Game Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde search for clues in Phil's pawn shop for the suspect who repeatedly robbed his shop. Judy and Nick find a broken display case, a broken plastic pick, and a smudged hold list. Judy says that after Rodney was arrested, the pawn shop was bought by Phil and had it relocated in Sahara Square. The plastic pick is revealed to be a guitar pick, the broken display case holds antique coins with fur inside it, and the hold list has Marie's name on it. They know that the suspect plays guitar, has short fur, and has an antique coin hobby. Judy and Nick talk to Phil. Nick asks Phil what the latter can tell them about what happened the day of the crime, to which Phil responds "Nope", and he can't remember anything because he blacked out. He tells them he was in his shop playing guitar and the next thing he knows, he can't remember. Judy knows that's unhelpful information and suggests they look outside the pawn shop and talk to Marie. Outside the pawn shop, Judy and Nick find a pile of book pages. They sort out the pages and they come from a book called, "Boxing Your Shadow: The Groundhog's Guide to Managing Fear". Nick deduces that the book belongs to Phil and Judy agrees with him. Judy tells Phil they found his book and asks if he likes to talk about it, but Phil says "Nope" again. He says he can't talk about it, because it makes him scared, and he's nervous. He needed the book to help him, but he gets so worked up, he chewed off the cover. However, he says the only thing that calms him is his antique coin collection. Nick thanks Phil and tells him they're leaving and not to be scared. Later, Judy and Nick find torn black fabric stuck to Rolfina's foot. It is revealed to be a part of a bodysuit. Judy suggests they ask him again and take another closer look outside the pawnshop. Judy tells Phil about the bodysuit fabric and knows he's not the bodysuit type. Phil says "Nope" yet again and says he doesn't sell damaged goods and it's not from his shop. He also mentions that Lucius had a black fitness suit when he cam to the shop and suggests they talk to him. Near the shelves of the pawn shop, they find a dirty plastic container and security footage. The dirty plastic container is revealed to be a pill container. The lab analyzed them and Officer Clawhauser tells them the suspect in the footage is small and that the pill container belongs to Phil and he uses it for his "fear calming pills". Judy and Nick return the container to Phil and he thanks them, saying he needs them because he's afraid of his own shadow. Judy knows he's a groundhog and Nick wonders if that is connected to the robberies. After the case is solved, Phil, startled, tells them he was looking for his anti-fear totem. Judy asks him that he uses it to conquer his fears and Phil says "Nope" and says that there's no conquering his fears and it keeps them at bay for a while. Judy and Nick find a blanket pile in the pawn shop, search through it, and find a little blanket in the pile, that Judy finds cute. Judy tells Phil all they found was this blanket. Relieved, Phil calls it his binky, saying he has it when he was a baby, and that is his anti-fear totem. He dares to let his shadow try to get him now and Nick says he's learned more about Phil than he ever wanted to know. Trivia *Phil is currently the only groundhog to be seen in Zootopia: Crime Files to date. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Prey Category:Suspects in Zootopia: Crime Files Category:Business Owners Category:Residents of Sahara Square Category:Musicians Category:Rodents Category:Game-exclusive characters